Leslie Bevis
|birthplace = Washington, D.C., USA |roles = Actress |characters = Rionoj }} Leslie Bevis is the actress who portrayed Rionoj in three episodes of . Bevis was seen in the 1984 telefilm Amazons with William Schallert then acted in another telefilm, 1986's Kate's Secret with Georgann Johnson. Bevis portrayed a villain in Mel Brooks' 1987 sci-fi spoof Spaceballs opposite Tim Russ, Brenda Strong, and Dey Young. Bevis appeared in the 1988 biopic Liberace with Louis Giambalvo, DS9 star Andrew Robinson, and John Rubinstein. Later that year she appeared in the hit Alien Nation alongside Roger Aaron Brown, Earl Boen, Frank Collison, Jeff Kober, Tom Morga, Brian Thompson, and Keone Young. In 1993, Bevis was seen in The November Men with James Wellington. In 1995 she appeared in A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Jealous Jokester with Susan Diol and Ron Fassler. She was also in Out There with William Campbell, Bill Cobbs, Paul Dooley, Robert Picardo, Wendy Schaal, and Carel Struycken. Bevis made her episodic television debut on the 1983 series Lottery! in "Bottom: False Illusion" with William Windom. 1985 saw Bevis on the single season action series Street Hawk in "Vegas Run" with Gregory Itzin. That year Bevis also guested on V'' starring Richard Herd in "The Littlest Dragon" with Brett Cullen and Jeff Yagher. 1986 gave Bevis a role on the crime series ''Hardcastle & McCormick starring Brian Keith and Daniel Hugh Kelly in "Brother, Can You Spare a Crime?" with Kenneth Mars, Claudette Nevins, Robert Picardo, and Phil Rubenstein. In 1987, Bevis acted on the action adventure series MacGyver starring Bruce McGill in "Lost Love" with Anthony De Longis. In 1988, Bevis re-teamed with Brian Keith on the short-lived Pursuit of Happiness in "Boys Night Out". That year also found Bevis on the sitcom Hooperman starring Barbara Bosson in "Trudy & Clyde" with Albie Selznick. In 1989, Bevis was seen on the Southern legal drama Matlock starring guest David Froman in "The Good Boy", which was Bevis' only single guest role that year. In 1990 she appeared in the New York based sitcom Dear John starring Jane Carr and Harry Groener in "The Blunder Years" with Erika Flores. In 1991, Bevis appeared on Jake & the Fatman in "I could Write a Book" with Ellen Geer. For her last single episode guest spot, Bevis went on the sandy crime drama Silk Stalkings in 1994 starring Charlie Brill in "Love Bandit" with Mark Moses and Gina Ravarra. Bevis also has had many recurring roles on series. Bevis got her start on the legal sitcom Night Court starring John Larroquette as Sheila, starting with "The Hostage" with Joy Garrett and Kenneth Tigar and "Walk Away, Renee" with William Utay, both in 1985, with Utay again next in "Dan's Operation" in 1986 and "A Day in the Life" in 1987 with Raye Birk. Her second was on the prime-time soap Falcon Crest starring Robert Foxworth. She worked with Brett Cullen, Michael Ensign, and Jeff Kober in "Hot Spot" and "False Front", both in 1986, and "Missed Connections" in 1987. Bevis had different roles on the crime drama Hunter, first playing Joyce Rogers in "Silver Bullet" in 1988 with Edward Wiley and under several aliases in "Sudden Withdrawal" in 1990 with Mark L. Taylor. Bevis also had different roles on Murder, She Wrote beginning with Barbara Desmond in "School for Murder" in 1995 with Robert Foxworth, Maryann Plunkett, and Nicolas Surovy and as Andrea Nader in "Nan's Ghost" in the same year with Fionnula Flanagan, Thomas Kopache, Raphael Sbarge, and Wendy Schaal. The series to feature Bevis most was the prime-time soap Dallas (starring Joshua Harris) as Diana Farrington from 1989 to 1990 and as Jeanne Lawrence in 1991. Working first in "Hell's Fury" as her first time working with Ellen Geer, she also appeared in "Cally on a Hot Tin Roof" and "Sex, Lies & Videotape" with Danny Goldring, all in 1989, and "A Tale of Two Cities" in 1990 with Spencer Garrett and Evelyn Guerrero. It was Bevis' final episode, though, that paired her with the most Trek alumni on that series. In the Dallas series finale "Conundrum" in 1991, Bevis shared the small screen with Mary Crosby, Brioni Farrell, Joel Grey, Rosalind Ingledew, Richard Lineback, and Tricia O'Neil. Appearances * ** ** ** External links * * de:Leslie Bevis es:Leslie Bevis nl:Leslie Bevis Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers